<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beer Belly by Tgaret990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649351">Beer Belly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990'>Tgaret990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam just wants to look good for his angel, And Kenny doesn't care how he looks because he loves him, And having an awesome boyfriend to tell you that you look sexy af no matter what, Bless Adam's Twitter Account, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hating how your body looks, I get ideas from EVERYTHING, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Slightly drunk Adam?, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of humor, this is so silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is of the opinion that he has a beer belly and is absolutely unattractive at the moment because of all of his drinking. Kenny is not having ANY of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beer Belly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts">Pixyl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/gifts">newd_japan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beer Belly</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I will <b>never</b> start this series properly at this rate! XD Adam is back with another tweet aaand I got an idea when I saw it. No smut this time. Just some insecurity, fluff, and sweetness between our boys. Not my best work, but I still hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>Tweet: <em> yeah i got a beer belly so what </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     Kenny stared at his phone in bewilderment for a few seconds before glancing over at Adam, who looked none too happy at the moment. They were back in the hotel for Dynamite at Daily’s Place, Adam sprawled out on the bed, beer cans sat on the nightstand and scattered across the comforter beside him. Kenny got up from where he was perched on the couch, Adam not seeing him until Kenny was climbing up next to him. He turned away with a vulnerable whimper, and Kenny held him from behind, nuzzling his neck. Adam squeezed his eyes shut, having had more than a little beer and not particularly keen on having a conversation at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>     “Adam,” Kenny whispered gently, trying to get him to look at him. Adam shook his head, trying to hide his face in his pillow. Kenny loosened his arms so that he could shift a little, kissing along Adam’s neck, drawing small gasps and moans from him. He <b>was</b> rather sensitive there, Kenny had learned. <em> “Aaadam,” </em> Kenny tried again, drawing out the first syllable of his name, a bit more pleading this time around. Adam stopped trying to hide his face, letting out a sad sigh and opening his eyes. He let Kenny turn him over, immediately hunching in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>     “I…” he began before falling silent again, unable to meet Kenny’s gaze. Kenny made a soft, worried sound, cupping Adam’s face and finally getting him to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     “Adam, you don’t have one,” Kenny told him softly. Adam’s frown deepened. He vaguely registered that Kenny probably read his tweet, but he was more concerned about hiding his stomach. Kenny couldn’t possibly want to see him like this.</p><p> </p><p>     “ ‘S I do,” he mumbled. Kenny smiled sadly at him, moving his hands so he could attempt to pry Adam’s arms away. Adam resisted at first, not budging one bit, but Kenny was patient. He laid down right next to him, resting his forehead against Adam’s, relenting for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>     “You really don’t,” he told him again. Adam didn’t respond for a little while, just focused on the heat of Kenny’s body beside his, how soft his curls felt against his forehead, the even, steady breaths that calmed him and made him want to move closer and be in Kenny’s arms again. As much as he hated how he looked and felt at the moment, the thought of being in Kenny’s arms won out over everything else. He slowly reached towards Kenny, who immediately scooted closer, pulling Adam against his chest. Their lips met clumsily, and Kenny could almost taste the beer Adam had been drinking as they kissed slowly, deeply. Kenny pulled back when he felt Adam relax in his embrace, smiling slightly. “Feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>     “A little,” Adam told him, he glanced down at his clothed stomach and Kenny followed his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>     “You do <b>not</b> have a beer belly,” Kenny told him.</p><p> </p><p>     “I <b>do</b>!” Adam insisted, sounding quite upset. Kenny sighed. He rolled them over gently, stradling Adam and gently pushing his shirt up.</p><p> </p><p>     “You <b>don’t</b>.” Kenny met his eyes before looking down at Adam’s toned stomach, slowly tracing the smooth skin and hard muscle with his fingers. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss there, on a random spot, drawing a startled gasp out of Adam. He pressed another, and another, kissing over every inch of his stomach he could reach. Adam felt himself tear up a little at the gesture, letting out a harsh breath as his hands hesitantly settled in Kenny’s curls. “And even if you did it wouldn’t matter,” Kenny continued, kissing up his chest and pushing the shirt up the rest of the way. Adam sat up just enough to take it off, and Kenny followed suit with his own. “How you look doesn’t matter. I love you for you, for who you are, for how you make me feel, for being here for me.” He grinned then. “And you just happen to be the sexiest cowboy I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Adam laughed nervously at that.</p><p> </p><p>     “What? No…” His smile fell. “But… Are you sure? I mean, you could have anyone you want. Hell, you practically had the whole world in your hands at one point.” He was surprised he was thinking so clearly after the… Fifth can? Sixth can? He’d stopped counting a while ago. Kenny shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>     “I love you and I love your body, no matter how it may look or seem to look.” Adam looked to him, wide eyed and hopeful, before leaning forward and burying his face in Kenny’s chest with a whimper, pressing a kiss to his skin. Kenny held him close, plopping a kiss in his hair and rubbing his back comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>     “I don’t deserve you,” Adam whispered, muffled in Kenny’s chest, but Kenny still heard him.</p><p> </p><p>     “You deserve the world,” Kenny replied, plopping another kiss in his hair. Adam looked up at him again, frown still firmly in place, and Kenny couldn’t have that. “Can I get a smile, cowboy? Please?” Adam tried, but it ended up being more of a grimace than anything. Kenny hummed thoughtfully, looking away to think.</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry,” Adam told him quietly, averting his gaze. Kenny’s eyes lit up after a moment, a silly idea coming to mind.</p><p> </p><p>     “Don’t be,” Kenny told him. He stole a short kiss before kissing down Adam’s neck and back to his chest. He looked up at Adam, whose lips were slightly parted as he stared at Kenny in awe. “Just one smile?” This attempt was slightly better, but still more grimace than smile. Adam caught the mischievous glint in Kenny’s eyes, tilting his head in confusion before falling back and busting out laughing at the raspberry Kenny blew into his stomach. The ticklish feeling and ridiculousness of it had him throwing his head back as laughter echoed through the room, Kenny joining in with him moments later.</p><p> </p><p>     “Y-You are…” Adam chuckled for a bit longer, trying to catch his breath before attempting to speak again, sitting up. “You are ridiculous, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>     “I try,” Kenny told him, gaze soft and warm. “There’s that smile I love,” he pointed out happily. The smile that melted his heart and brightened the room. Adam blushed at the loving look Kenny was giving him before looking down at his stomach, rubbing at it slightly with his hands. “Adam, come <b>on</b>! You’re out there doing running shooting stars and flipping over the ropes for the Buckshot! I’m running out of ways to say how amazing your body looks!”</p><p> </p><p>     “I just…” <em> I want to look good for you. Do I? </em> “You’re <b>sure</b> I don’t have one?” Kenny narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     “If you have a beer belly, then I have orange hair.” Adam snickered at that.</p><p> </p><p>     “Okay, okay! You win.” Kenny grinned, capturing his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>     “But really, you’re in amazing shape. You look fantastic.” Adam felt like he could almost believe him that time, kissing Kenny softly, smiling into it.</p><p> </p><p>     “Thanks, babe,” he told him, and there was that pet name again that had Kenny blushing up a storm. “I… I can call you that, right?” Kenny smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>     “As long as I can call you cowboy.” It was Adam’s turn to blush, nodding. He always felt a secret glee at hearing Kenny call him that.</p><p> </p><p>     “I think I can handle that.” Kenny stole one last kiss before laying back down next to him, head on his chest, smiling serenely. Adam felt his heart skip a beat at that. He had the absolute best boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>